phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagaji
This gives the background and Pathfinder statistics for the Nagaji, for the 5th edition statistics, see Nagaji (5th edition playable). The nagaji are a race of ophidian humanoids with scaled skin that mimics the dramatic appearance of true nagas. Like serpents, they have forked tongues and lidless eyes, giving them an unblinking gaze that most other races find unnerving. Their physical forms are otherwise humanlike, raising wary speculation about their origins. It is widely believed that true nagas created them as a servitor race, through crossbreeding, magic, or both, and indeed nagaji revere nagas as living gods. Nagaji often inspire awe and fear among other humanoids, as much for their mysterious ancestry as for their talent for both swords and sorcery. Origins The Nagaji were bred by the Nagas in the distant land of Aryavarta. When the original Aryavartans fled the Orc, Drow, and Human Invasion of Arayvarta, a number of the original inhabitants fled into naga lands and were eventually conquered by the naga. The naga treated the humans quite well as conquered serfs. In the process of time, the naga set themselves up as gods over the people. Over the years, through two more subsequent Drowic and Orcish invasions, the Nagas started to alter the humans to fit their vision of the race as servitors through a mixture of interbreeding, magical manipulation, and other means of selection. As the humans invaded a third time, the new race was complete. The result is a hybrid of both human and naga, but more human than naga. The servitor race was ready to serve them and the Naga used them to build the Naga Empire in the west of Aryavarta. The Aryan-Alexandrian Kingdoms The Aryan-Alexandrian kingdoms were kingdoms that were Hellenistic in the land of Aryavarta. When Alexander conquered the Northwestern portion of Aryavarta, he set up a kingdom that was all about Greek Culture and Aryavartan exchange. Although nothing much is known about these kingdom other than their exotic natures. The Spice Road, the road that leads from Phaeselis directly into Aryavarta itself, terminates at the Aryan-Alexandrian kingdoms. When the Naga Empires, however, finding a weekness in the kingdoms to the south and west of them, began to expand. The expansion of the Naga Empires, while they were decadent, had caused the Alexandrian Kingdoms to call for aid from the other Satrapies. Phaeselis was among those that responded to send an Expeditionary Force. The Phaeselian Expeditionary Force consisted of five Phalanxes -- each manned with 300 hoplites and about 250 auxiliary forces. The Hoplites, which were all psychic warriors, had an axuiliary force called the psion corps accompany them, psiloi, gymnitai and peltasts (which were all mostly soulknives), and Thorakites (Aegei). So, the Expeditionary Force, with the other Kingdoms' armies, met the Nagas and their Nagaji upon the field of battle. Fall of the Naga Empire The War against the Nagas was terrible to behold. The Phaeselian Expeditionary Force fought bravely and brought the power of their minds to bear against the Nagas. The combined Alexandrian forces pushed directly into Naga Lands and to the capital itself, where in they laid seige to the city for exactly five months and eleven days. Eventually, the seige broke by guile and trickery, and the Hellenes poured into the city slaying every naga they can find. Missing only those who escaped. The Nagaji who surrendered equalled about fifty thousand. The Phaeselian Expeditionary Force took ten thousand of them into slavery and back to Phaeselis. Thirty years later, half of them were freed by royal decree and now live in their own enclave within the city. Nagaji Traits *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Nagaji are strong and have forceful personalities, but tend to ignore logic and mock scholastic pursuits. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Charisma, and –2 Intelligence. *'Size': Nagaji are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Type': Nagaji are humanoids with the reptilian subtype. *'''Base '''Speed: Nagaji have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Armored Scales': Nagaji have a +1 natural armor bonus from their scaly flesh. *'Resistant (Ex)' Nagaji receive a +2 racial saving throw bonus against mind-affecting effects and poison. *'Serpent's Sense (Ex)' Nagaji receive a +2 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks against reptiles, and a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *'Low-Light Vision': Nagaji have low-light vision allowing them to see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *'Languages': Nagaji begin play speaking Common and Draconic. Nagaji with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: any human tongue, Abyssal, Aklo, Celestial, Draconic, Giant, Infernal, and Sylvan. See theLinguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Optional Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. *'Hypnotic Gaze (Sp)': The nagaji's gaze is so intense it stops others in their tracks. Once per day, it can attempt to hypnotize a single target, as per the spell hypnotism (caster level equal to the nagaji's Hit Dice). The DC of this effect is equal to 11 + the nagaji's Charisma modifier. The effects of the hypnotic gaze only last a single round. This racial trait replaces serpent's sense. *'Ophidian Blood (Su):' A nagaji may become awakened, awakened to the fact that he can pursue his potential through psionics. Called Ophidians or Ophiduans, an awakened nagaji recieves the wild talent feat at first level. If he gains a level in a psionic class, he instead gains the Psionic Talent feat instead -- as if he or she is naturally psionic. This racial trait replaces serpent's sense. * Metabolist: The nagaji are ever seeking to improve their form. Ophiduans with this racial trait are treated as one level higher when manifesting powers of the psychometabolism discipline with a range of personal. This racial trait replaces the serpent’s bite and poison resistant racial traits. * Poisonous Flesh: While most nagaji are resistant to poison, some are capable of excreting a poison from their skin. nagaji with this racial trait can use pre venom or prevenom weapon as a psi-like ability once per day with a manifester level equal to character level.. This trait replaces the serpent’s bite racial trait. * Scholar: All nagaji seek to better themselves; some choose to do so by studying. Ophiduans with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on any one Knowledge skill and this Knowledge skill is always considered a class skill. This racial trait replaces the serpent’s bite racial trait. * Slippery Hide: Some ophiduans have more flexible scales than their brethren. Ophiduans with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus his CMD to against grapple attempts, to Escape Artist checks, and to escape a grapple. This racial trait replaces the Armored Scales racial trait. Racial Archetypes Archetypes are a quick and easy way to specialize characters of a given class, adding fun and flavorful new abilities to already established adventurers. Their are two types of Archetypes: class archetypes, and class archetypes according to race. The Nagaji of Lemurias have the following racial archetypes: Fleshbinder (egoist), scaled rider (psychic warrior), and serpent lord (druid). Common Traits OGL Section 15: Copyright Notice Psionics Unleashed copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Psionics Augmented, © 2013, Dreamscarred Press Category:Races Category:Nagaji Category:Player's Guide Ultimate Psionics ''© 2014, Dreamscarred Press'' Category:Player Races Category:Races of Phaeselis Category:The World Category:World